civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Philippines (Jose Rizal)
The Philippines led by José Rizal[BNW Philippines Civilizations - Colonialist Legacies] is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and JFD, with contributions from Neirai, LastSword, PrimoXanthous, and Vice Virtuoso. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Manila with Taipei. Overview Philippines The Republic of the Philippines is a nation situated in South-East Asia, just south of Taiwan and to the north-east of the multia-national island of Borneo. Until about 500 years ago, the archipelago were relatively isolated from the rest of the world. This changed in 1521, when Ferdinand Magellan, a Spanish explorer, came across the modern-day Cebu, Philippines while trying to circumnavigate around the world. Magellan was later killed by the natives, who kept his body as a war trophy. In 1565, the first Spanish settlement was established on the islands, making way for around 350 years of colonial rule for the islands. In the late 19th Century, nationalist and reform movements began in the Philippines among both the natives and the insular Spanish. In 1898, they proclaimed independence, but were handed over to the USA in the Treaty of Paris. The Filipinos eventually got a home government in 1934, and in 1946, they finally got full independence after dealing with the occupying Japanese in the Second World War. In the 20th Century, the dictator Ferdinand Marcos took power, and through his corrupt regime he deprived the country of a lot of its wealth. Marcos was overthrown almost bloodlessly in 1986, and the power of the Philippine Republic was restored to its people. José Rizal José Rizal is considered by many Filipinos their greatest national hero. During his short life, he was able to influence the politics of the islands, and he managed to gain popular support from the people of the nation due to his idealist policies. Rizal, from an early age, was interested in politics, but he was opposed to the Spanish colonial rule of the archipelago. He went to Spain, where he played a major role in the Reformation and Propagandadista movements, which aimed to make life more equal for Filipinos, including giving the colony more representation, and more freedom of speech. However, upon his return to the Philippines, the Spanish realised the danger he posed. As they were gravely worried about his nationalist ideas, they decided that something needed to be done, so while Rizal was going to Cuba as a doctor, the Spanish army arrested him, and executed him on December 30th, 1896. At this point, there was a revolution taking place, which Rizal actually opposed, but largely sparked due to his arrest. Today, he is known by several titles, such as “The First Filipino”. Due to his large amount of written work, a lot is known about his life, and is possibly why he is so well known. Dawn of Man "Your people gaze upon you with their hearts, José Rizal, national hero of all the Philippines. For thousands of years, the glimmering islands of this land have played host to one of the largest populations in the world, and has become a veritable melting pot for a great diversity of people; fusing together the cultures of Austronesians, Malay, Chinese, Spanish, British and Americans alike. Your ideals have forever shaped the course of Filipino history, and drives through the veins of your people their will for independence. After your execution at the hands of the Spanish colonists in 1896, your adherents rose up, and declared a new nation in the pacific, founded upon the principles of your life's work, and thus for this you are eternally honoured as the first Filipino. O magnificent Rizal, your people call you to change their world once more. Can you defend this beautiful and tranquil homeland against all manner of foe? Can you forge a place for the Philippine Republic through peace and harmony with the world around you? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "'At long last a friendly face has come to our shores. I am José Rizal, leader of the Philippine Republic! Come, tell me of your people and their culture." '''Introduction: "'Welcome to the Philippines, traveller! I am José Rizal, and I seek only peace, so that we might learn, in harmony, of the cultures that we both nurture." 'Defeat: '"You have destroyed a beautiful creation. In its place is the blood of the thousands that you have lustfully slain." 'Defeat: '"The Philippine Republic is no more. What sorrow must fill your heart to bring such destruction upon this beautiful land." Strategy The Philippines' UA works best by keeping relations friendly with your neighbors. Get to Civil Service quickly and exchange mutual borders to earn Cargo Ships - note that you need an empty slot to receive them; it won't raise your overall Trade Route cap. To entice foreign Units, build Gold producing Buildings (attracting Trade Routes) and do not found a Religion, instead, allow yourself to become a battleground for competing Religions (Missionaries/Prophets). Luck with position on the map does play a part in the effectiveness of the UA, but it should provide some trickle of Culture through the mid-late game, helping with your second Policy tree especially. Coral Churches provide some Faith to (hopefully) spend on whatever a foreign Religion allows, and some degree of Growth bonus in your Coastal Cities. An otherwise plain spot which has 5-6 Fish can become massive. Ensure you have an Ideology and several Katipunero before reaching Replaceable Parts. The +1 Movement and +25% Attack will stay on upgrade, giving you a strong Infantry force to use if something upsets your good relations. Unique Attributes: Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Found the Katipunan The people are in a fervor. Frenzied citizens are displeased with the current government and yearn for a change. Founding the Katipunan, a revolutionary party - may be able to change the actions of our oppressors. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Philippines * Player must have researched Rifling * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150 Culture * 100 Golden Age Points * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive 3 free Katipunero units * Receive a free Great General Encourage Readings Our students and scholars must be informed of our roots, and by making the reading of your novels mandatory, O Rizal, you may inspire a new generation of enlightened Filipinos. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Philippines * Player must have 3 or more Coral Churches * Player must have 3 or more Public Schools * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 200 Gold * 100 Faith * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +10% Culture in cities with a Public School * -1 Faith from Coral Churches. List of Cities Full Credits List * JFD: XML and Lua; Concept. * Neirai: XML and Lua help. * TPangolin: Art, Concept. * Knightmare: Katipunero and Rizal icons. * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting. * Viregel: Civilopedia Entries. * Filipino Singkil: Peace/War Music inspiration. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Colonial Cultures Category:61 Civ Battle Royale